


Baby, They Keep Poppin'

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Wants A Family, Established Relationship, Future Child, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep popping up everywhere, constantly reminding Derek about his desire for family, in particular with Stiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, They Keep Poppin'

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> I banged this out quickly, so it probably isn't the best writing material.  
> OH WELL! I needed a little Kid Fic Fluff & Established Relationship,  
> to help the procrastination process..... who am I kidding?  
> I just didn't want to do work >.

It first happens in the supermarket. Derek and Stiles are minding their own business, shopping for groceries to fill their empty fridge at home. As they turn the corner, a toddler grabs onto Derek’s leg almost tipping him from surprise. Blinking, Derek looks down to see big, brown eyes staring up at him, filling slowly with tears, as the toddler grips harder onto Derek’s legs, just reaching around entirely. Stiles kneels down to the toddler’s level, stroking his tiny shoulder reassuringly.

“Hey buddy, where are your parents?” The toddler turns his attention away from looking at Derek and instead into Stiles’ eyes speaking gibberish. Oh God. Derek knew those eyes, he knew them well. The pair of chocolatey, brown portals were exact replicas of his boyfriend’s, he should know, he does stare into them a lot.

A little gasp escaped the toddler’s mouth and Derek whips his head to where Stiles has empty hands grasping at air. Just as easily as the toddler appeared, it disappeared. Stiles seemed to look like he was in shock, shaking and babbling about how he swore the child was there straggling Derek’s legs, but then puff was gone.

He continued all the way home, panicking that he accidently made the toddler disappear. Derek reassured him that this time it wasn’t him. Even though Stiles is beginning to discover what he can do with magic, he still has control and is learning fast.

At the back of Derek’s mind, he couldn’t help but wonder, could that toddler be from Stiles’ future. Obviously as a male, Derek could not generically conceive and give Stiles a child. He checked. But a part of him had wondered from the first day what their dysfunctional family would be like.

The whole relationship thing is still relatively new to Derek, despite dating Stiles for a year now. But one thing is for sure, Derek wants to spend the rest of forever with Stiles. Seeing that toddler with the beautiful eyes hold onto Derek like his life depended on it made Derek weep.

He wants to have a family with Stiles. But at the same time, seeing that toddler make Derek worry they might not make it, in fact Stiles probably finds some pretty girl to marry and procreate with. So Derek pushes the feelings of want, back, and forgets about it.

It happens again when Derek is on his run. Out of nowhere a child with wild dark hair and those same deep brown eyes, is running alongside him. Neither say a word, but both sneak peeks at each other. Then similarly to the first time, he boy disappears in a puff of smoke as he overtakes Derek.

In the corner of his eyes, he sees the boy smile so small, he thought he imagined it. That swelling feeling of wanting a family again arises rapidly. Derek stops running to take a deep breath, not for the purpose of getting more oxygen, as he wasn’t actually puffed from running, but to steady his heart.

Derek wanted to have family to run with on a full moon, wild and free, just like he use to do so with his sisters and parents. The whole pack running in the woods, before they all died.

The third time, Stiles and Derek are cuddling on the couch watching some old movie, when Stiles jumps out of Derek’s arms. Derek goes into high alert searching around the room until Stiles taps him on the shoulder and points at the couch. Where Stiles had his foot before, now laid a little pile of black fur. A wolf. A werecub.

Derek approaches it cautiously, trying to not wake it. Stiles grips Derek’s shoulder from behind, and slowly following. As Derek picks up the pile of fur, it wakes up in a trill of high pitched howling, and begins to cry. Derek quickly puts the wolf against his chest cradling it and rocking back and forth.

Stile stood there in shock, yet again, but quickly his face softened as the cub transforms back into a human, and quietened down. Stiles slowly approached Derek, raising a finger to stroke the baby’s cheek as it was beginning to fall asleep again.

Derek rocked that child for a whole hour before it vanished out of his grip. Lite the two times previous, in a puff of smoke. But this time Derek smelt something. Home. Stiles and Derek mixed with the smell of baby and pancakes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to savour it.

“You looked good like that” Stiles commented as he was cleaning up. Derek hummed in response still in partial thought. “I am serious.... I am ready to baby up with you” that got Derek’s full attention.

“Really?” Derek tried hard to not make his voice shake at the single syllable.

“Yeah... I did before, but seeing you with that baby, I just” he paused. “I just waiting for you to get to my level” It was not often Derek was shocked. But Stiles surprises him constantly. Derek wants Stile to always surprise him.

“I have a feeling this was all future you trying to get me to come onto your level” the pair laughed, “even when I was already there.” This time it was Stiles who was shocked.

They found themselves in bed that night talking about baby names.

A year later, a little werecub was born, with Stiles’ brown eyes and Derek’s dark hair.

God all the wonders of magic can give.

**Author's Note:**

> Got An Idea? Send It My Way :P  
> You can find me also on TUMBLR:  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
